Fix You
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: A bunch of Klaine one-shots from any time period. Mostly involving sick/hurt Kurt and overprotective/comforting Blaine. No spoilers unless otherwise stated. Nothing above a T rating.
1. Blaine Promised

"Kurt, you look terrible..." Mercedes said from one side of Kurt. He barely looked over. His head was pounding so loudly he had barely heard her and he had been feeling nauseous for the entire day, however quickly it had come and gone. "You should go see the nurse-"

"I'm fine, Mercedes." Kurt said softly. "I'm just really tired." He brought a hand up to rub his eye, trying to make his headache stop.

There was a shuffling noise and Kurt felt an arm around his shoulders. He relaxed a little bit, knowing the comforting arm belonged to Blaine. "You really look terrible."

"Thanks, Blaine, I love you too..." Kurt mumbled, however he knew Blaine had a point. The times he'd looked in the mirror today, his eyes had been puffy with bags under them. His face had been flushed and his eyes had looked glazed. It reflected how he felt- miserable.

Blaine laughed a little. He moved his chair closer to Kurt's. Blaine pulled Kurt's head upwards, forcing the taller boy to look at him. Blaine pressed the back of his hand against Kurt's forehead and sighed, his eyes running up and down Kurt's face. "You're burning."

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt said softly. He'd been lying to everyone- including himself- all day, so why should he stop now?

"You're obviously sick, Kurt." Blaine said in a tone as soft and gentle as Kurt's. He smiled a little. Kurt forced himself to smile back. "Come on, we can go to the nurses-"

"No... I can make it through Glee." Kurt answered, shaking his head and pulling it back from Blaine's gentle grip.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

 _I can't make it through the rest of Glee_ , Kurt thought miserably as they rehearseled their Regionals number again. And again. And again. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on his back, watching him carefully as he did move after move and sang along. Kurt tried to look somewhat okay, but his headache was becoming a migraine. The right side of his head hurt more than it ever had before and Kurt wasn't sure how much longer he could stay on his feet.

"Alright!" Mr. Schue's voice sounded far away and fuzzy. "Let's go from the top again! Just one thing, I want you guys to make _sure_ to put extra energy and pizazz to the number. Alright? Let's go! 5, 6, 7 ,8!"

Kurt started to move his feet, but his mind was fuzzy and he wasn't sure if he was doing the right move or not. He just wanted to lay down and sleep... God, why was he doing this to himself? Why didn't he just fall asleep and let himself rest...

Blaine noticed Kurt's lack of energy in the beginning of class, but that could only be expected. But when he started to move less and less, Blaine found himself fighting the urge to break apart the group and run to him. When Kurt started to sway, Blaine did. He reached Kurt just before he hit the ground.

"Damn it Kurt." Blaine's arms reached out and he grabbed under Kurt's arms before he hit the ground, falling onto the ground himself. Blaine slowly lowered Kurt so he was laying down, his head in Blaine's lap. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and a look of sickness and pain came over his beautiful face. "Shh... Kurt, it's okay..." Blaine said softly, brushing stray pieces of Kurt's hair out of his eyes. Mr. Schue was slowly to a stop next to him, Finn and Mercedes next to him. Everyone else was slowly forming a circle around them. "He's really sick. We need to bring him to the nurse." Blaine explained.

Without a word, Finn knelt down and picked Kurt up bridal style. Kurt's eyes were trying to focus down on Blaine, but Blaine could tell Kurt didn't know what was happening. _You are really sick, Kurt..._ Blaine thought bitterly. _And I let him do this to himself..._ Shaking his head free of the thoughts, Blaine ran after Finn, with the rest of the Glee club following.

"Which way's the nurses office?" Finn asked, obviously hating the confusion in his voice.

"This way." Mr. Schue pulled Finn in the direction of the office.

"You don't know where the nurses office is?" Santana asked, annoyed. Blaine couldn't help wonder if she was annoyed because Finn didn't know where the nurses office was or if she was annoyed because of what happened to Kurt.

"The only times I've ever been I've been following Coach Beiste bring someone there, or I've been the one being brought there..." Finn shook his head. "Never mind."

"F..." Kurt moaned, trying to talk. "Finn..."

"Kurt..." Finn looked around. "Shut up. You're really sick, man..."

Kurt groaned, shutting his eyes tight. "Hurts..."

"What does, baby?" Blaine said softly as Mr. Schue opened the door to the nurses office. The nurse was gone, of course, as she always was after school. But Mr. Schue, being a teacher, knew enough about medical care to help Kurt.

"Head... Throat..." Kurt mumbled so soft that Blaine almost didn't hear him. "Everywhere..."

Finn set Kurt down on the medical bed, careful not to move him too quickly. Blaine silently thanked him, kneeling next to his boyfriend. He subconsciously grabbed Kurt's hand, which was hot and sweaty. "You'll be okay, baby..." Blaine said softly as the rest of the Glee club filed into the small office. Mr. Schue handed Blaine a wet cloth. Blaine placed it on Kurt's burning forehead. Kurt shuddered, feeling a sudden cold wash over him. "Are you cold?" Kurt nodded slowly. "I'm sorry baby, but it'll help you feel better."

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Rachel asked.

"Well, he's obviously sick..." Mr. Schue sighed, kneeling next to Blaine and Kurt, putting his own hand against Kurt's cheek. "He probably has a really high fever..."

"Should we bring him to a hospital?" Mercedes prompted.

Mr. Schue looked over at Finn. "Call Burt." Finn pulled out his phone, nodding as he dialed Kurt's father's number. "That's for his dad to decide."

"No..." Kurt mumbled, looking over at Blaine with wide, worried eyes. "No hospital... 'm fine..."

"Kurt, you're not fine." Rachel said. "You _passed out_."

Kurt shut his eyes, turning his head slowly. "Don't feel good..." He mumbled. "Blaine..." He mumbled, his grip tightening on Blaine's hand.

"I don't know if I've ever seen Lady Hummel so unprofessional before." Santana noted, crossing her arms. "It's a little worrying."

"Santana." Quinn shook her head. Santana rolled her eyes, but fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked softly. "What hurts the worst?"

"Head..." Kurt said almost immediately, wincing as he did so.

Finn walked back over. "Yeah, he'll be here soon. He was really freaking out."

"Well, what do you expect?" Mercedes asked, although she didn't sound angry. "You just told him Kurt collapsed during a Glee number and is currently half conscious in the nurses office."

"Blaine..." Kurt mumbled again. Blaine's attention snapped back to Kurt. "I..." He raised a hand, covering his mouth. Blaine got the message. His eyes looked around everywhere until it finally focused on the bathroom. "Can you walk?" Kurt was already trying to sit up. Everyone else had backed out of the office and Mr. Schue had shut the door, keeping Finn, himself, Blaine, and Kurt inside. Blaine let Kurt put all his weight on him, moving as quickly as he could towards the bathroom. Kurt collapsed by the toilet and started retching. Blaine knelt down next to Kurt, rubbing slow circles into his boyfriends back. "Sh..." Blaine said softly, knowing how much Kurt _hated_ getting sick. "Sh..."

Kurt let his chin hang so it was resting on the rim. For once he wasn't preoccupied with how extremely gross it was in the bathroom- even though this particular one was one of the cleaner ones of McKinley. Blaine kept rubbing circles and Kurt's head pounded worse than ever. "It'll be okay, Kurt..." Blaine said softly. Kurt moaned slightly as another wave of nausea swept over him and he started retching again.

Finn and Mr. Schue waited in the doorway, watching the scene unfolding. Blaine glanced back at them, his eyes wide with concern and worry for the boy next to him. Blaine looked back towards Kurt, still rubbing circles. "Are you okay to move?" He asked Kurt softly. After a moment, Kurt slowly nodded. Blaine helped Kurt up, still rubbing his back. "Are you okay?" Kurt nodded again. Blaine helped the sick boy back over onto the medical cot. "Sh..." Blaine said softly, helping Kurt lay down.

The door was thrown open and Burt Hummel stood there, his eyes wandering around the room until they fell on Kurt. "What happened to my son?" He demanded, walking quickly towards the cot. Blaine moved out of the way, letting go of his boyfriends hand. Kurt made a small noise of protest, but his eyes met his dads. Burt knelt down next to the cot. "Kurt, how are you feeling, buddy?"

"Sick..." Kurt mumbled. His eyes looked glazed over.

"Come on." Burt said, his voice soft. "Let's go home, okay?" Kurt nodded slowly. Burt helped him sit up. "You gotta tell me if you feel like your gonna puke, okay?" Kurt nodded again. Burt looked over at Blaine. "What happened?"

"We were rehearsing a Glee number when he started to collapse and I caught him, but he looked and sounded terrible, so we brought him here." Blaine explained as Kurt slowly got onto his feet, his face contorted in pain. "What hurts, Kurt?"

"Head..." He said softly. Blaine stood up next to him, looking over at Burt, who nodded. He put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and let him lean on him.

"Come on, baby, I'm going to help you, okay?" Blaine said softly. Kurt nodded, letting himself be guided by Blaine. Finn and Mr. Schue cleared more than half the Glee kids so there was a path for Blaine to help Kurt through.

"Is he okay?" Rory asked Finn, his Irish accent thick and loud in Blaine's ears and he helped Kurt through the halls.

"He's just sick." Finn said. "Really. Really sick..."

Burt's car was hastily parked outside the school. It was still running. Blaine couldn't help but feel an urge of gratitude. Burt really loved his son. Kurt moaned a little. Blaine winced at his tone. Kurt sounded so helpless and miserable that it hurt to listen to him. "Sh... We're almost there, Kurt..."

"Blaine..." Kurt looked over at him as the shorter boy helped him into the passenger seat. "Blaine... Come with me..." He reached out, fumbling to grab Blaine's hand.

"Kurt, you need to rest." Blaine said softly, however he was ignoring every instinct he had- which was telling him to jump into the car and go back with Kurt to take care of him and make sure he was okay.

"Please..." Kurt's hand was crushing his own. "Please Blaine, I need you..." There were tears in his boyfriends eyes.

Burt sighed. He'd overheard the entire conversation. Knowing it was the right thing for Kurt, he smiled, looking at Blaine. "Hop in, kid."

Blaine felt his heart leap. He glanced back at Mr. Schue, who nodded. Blaine got the feeling that Glee practice was done for the day. Finn was getting in the other side of the car, so Blaine got in the back seat with him. He reached forwards, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He could feel his boyfriend trembling. "It'll be okay, Kurt." Blaine said softly. "I promise."

Kurt barely heard what Blaine said through the pounding in his ears, but he painfully lifted his arm and grabbed Blaine's hand with his own. Blaine's hand was really cold. Or his own was really hot. Kurt wasn't sure anymore, he just felt terrible and he wanted to feel okay again... But Blaine had said it would get better... So it must get better.


	2. Dodgeball

Kurt had never hated dodgeball more in his life. Not only was this game stupid and pointless, but Santana was being _vicious_. She was throwing dodge balls so hard they felt like rocks. He knew because he'd just gotten nailed in the face. It had distracted Blaine enough to get hit as well. Soon it was Santana versus Finn and _everyone_ could tell how that was going to end.

"Okay." Finn said cooly, smiling a little. "Good game."

Rory walked up behind Finn, smiling as ever. "Boy, oh, boy, that was a cracker!" He said, his Irish accent making it nearly impossible to hear him.

The second Santana grabbed the dodgeball from one of the other girls on their team, Kurt was moving before he realized what he was doing. She flung the dodgeball at Rory. It slammed into his back and before he knew it, he was on the ground. Kurt flung himself over Rory, not wishing the pain of an outcast onto anyone else. More than anything, Kurt _hated_ to watch people be bullied. Especially people he cared about.

But they didn't stop throwing the balls.

"Ooh- Blainey baby, looks like you got competition!" Santana yelled tauntingly as almost 100% of the dodge balls thrown slammed against Kurt as he shielding the smaller, Irish boy from the pain.

Kurt looked down at Rory and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Kurt Hummel." Rory said, smiling at a little at the boy.

Kurt's own smile faded as he winced, sitting upright. "What is your _problem_?!" Kurt demanded, turning towards the girls team. He had an entire speech planned out in his head- made in a total of 5 seconds, to give himself some credit- but he never got to use it. "That may be how the others-"

"Oh shut _up_ , Lady Hummel." Santana had somehow gotten another ball and chucked it at Kurt. She wasn't _aiming_ at his face, but the dodgeball slammed against Kurt's face. The momentum sent to boy backwards. Rory had rolled out of the way, so the back of Kurt's head slammed against the gym floor and he didn't move.

Blaine screamed his boyfriends name. "KURT!" Sprinting, Blaine all but collapsed collapsed by him. "Kurt?!" Kurt's eyes were shut and there was blood coming in a slow trickle from his nose. Blaine pulled Kurt's head onto his lap. "Kurt?! Kurt wake up!"

"What the _hell_ , Santana?!" Finn yelled, gesturing down at Kurt's limp form.

Santana's eyes were wide and she had gotten paler. "I didn't-"

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Finn cut her off before turning towards Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the New Directions. Everyone was kneeling in a circle around the two boys.

"Kurt, _wake up_..." Blaine said softly, brushing the taller boys hair out of his eyes. Kurt's headband had fallen off and was laying on the gym floor a few feet away. A few seconds later, there was a soft moan and Kurt's eyes opened. Immediately, he recoiled at the light, turning into Blaine's chest. Blaine's arms were around Kurt within moments.

"Should we get a teacher?" Artie asked. "Do you think Mr. Schue is still here?"

Kurt shook his head, still facing Blaine's chest. "No..." He said softly, his voice sounding weak and barely audible. "No, I'll be okay..."

"Kurt, you just passed out." Tina pointed out. "I think you should go see the nurse or something-"

"I'll be okay." Kurt answered, his tone still soft. "I just would like to leave now."

Blaine helped Kurt up, letting Kurt lean on him fully. Kurt's nose had stopped bleeding, but that was mostly because he's been pressing his face hard into Blaine's chest. Most of his blood was covering Blaine's shirt now, but Blaine didn't mind.

"Sorry I bled on you..." Kurt said softly as Blaine helped him into his car. Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt's cheek gently. Kurt looked up at him with wide, guilt-filled eyes.

Blaine smiled at him. "It's not a big deal. After all, what are boyfriends for?"

* * *

Burt and Carole weren't home yet, so it was just Kurt, Finn, and Blaine. It took them a while to get Kurt downstairs into his room and it took even longer to get it okay for Kurt. The lights were turned off- the only light in the room was candles by Kurt's bed- and there was a fan going on the lowest speed in the corner of the room. After protesting that he was fine to Finn- mostly to get him to leave-, Kurt looked up at Blaine. His head hurt a lot, but that could only be expected. "You don't need to watch me like I'm some sick animal." Kurt said softly. "I'm fine."

"You're in pain." Blaine answered, his tone soft and gentle also. He was sitting next to Kurt on his bed, one arm around Kurt's shoulder. "You're not fine."

"It's just a headache."

"You passed out because of it, Kurt."

"It's still nothing more than a headache. I'm sure it'll be fine tomorrow." Kurt answered. Blaine shook his head, looking down at Kurt with an expression of amusement and worry. "What?"

"You keep putting yourself off." Blaine said softly.

Kurt let his head drop onto Blaine's shoulder. Kurt always loved laying on Blaine's shoulder- it was so comfortable. He was like a giant pillow. A really sexy pillow... He smiled a little. "It'll be fine, Blaine." Kurt said softy, still smiling.

"You don't have to put yourself off, Kurt..." Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's hair. "You can complain all you want to me."

"Is that also what boyfriends are for?" Kurt mumbled tiredly.

Blaine smiled a little. "I guess so." He squeezed Kurt's shoulder, making the taller boy smile. "You know, you're really cute when you're tired."

"Mmm?" Kurt sighed. Blaine's smile widened. He kissed the top of Kurt's head gently, shutting his own eyes and letting the moment sink in.

The door to the basement creaked open and Blaine sat upright, letting Kurt's head stay on his shoulder. Kurt's eyes opened and, through the candlelight, saw Rory walking towards them. Rory smiled at the two of them. "Hey Kurt Hummel. Blaine Anderson."

"Hi Rory." Blaine said softly. Kurt's eyes wandered to behind him, where Finn was sitting at the top of the stairs, his feet just visible.

"I just wanted to say," Rory was saying. Kurt looked towards him again. "I really appreciate what you did for me back at the dodge and ball. I'm very sorry that you got hurt, though."

Kurt sighed deeply, smiling a little. "Thank you, Rory. But I was just doing what any sane person should have done. And the Trouble Tones shouldn't have done tried that in the first place. It was unsportsmanlike and stupid." Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder in a slow, rhythmic pattern. It was as if Blaine could sense Kurt's pounding headache.

Rory nodded. "Are you feeling any better now?" Kurt nodded softly, still letting his head rest on Blaine's comfortable shoulder. "I just wanted to say, thanks." Rory smiled at Kurt, who forced a smile back. "Thanks again, Kurt." He turned to leave. "I'll see you later, I guess." He met Finn at the stairs and could be heard thanking him as the door shut, leaving Blaine and Kurt downstairs in the darkness.

Kurt sighed, his eyes closing. "I just wonder why they did it."

"Santana and the others?"

"Yeah... That's how the school treats us. But it's not how we treat each other. So what gives her and the Trouble Tones the right to do that to someone, especially someone as nice as Rory?" Kurt asked softly, lifting his head and staring up into Blaine's eyes. The candlelight flickered in them.

Blaine shrugged. "It doesn't give them the right too."

Kurt smiled a little. "You're a really good boyfriend, Blaine..."

"Why, because I agree with you?" Blaine answered, smiling back.

"Mostly." Kurt admitted, making Blaine laugh. Despite the throbbing in the back of his head, he brought his mouth up to Blaine's. As their lips met, Kurt seemed to forget about the harsher part of his headache and all he felt was a warm happiness in his chest. Kurt sighed contently, remembering the first time they'd ever kissed. They'd both been Warblers. Now they were both a part of the New Directions. They could walk down the hallway hand in hand and not get shoved into things or teased...

Blaine broke away, smiling. "Do you want to Advil for your head?"

Kurt looked up at him, a sad expression on his face. "No." He put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and pulled him back down, kissing him laughed again before deepening the kiss.

It took a while, but Blaine eventually broke away. "Why are you so intent on kissing me?"

"It helps me headache." Kurt answered.

"Only reason?"

"Only reason."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys**

 **Takes place during 3x6(Mash Off).**

 **Inspired by Kurt standing up for Rory after the Trouble Tones decide to beat him with dodge balls and Klaine...**

 **I don't know how often I'll update this, but it should be often because Klaine is _life_ and they are so _adorable_... It's turning into what I write when I get bored with my other stories- so this _should_ be updated often enough XD **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Kiss

Kurt felt his heart race as he remembered the one word Blaine kept sending him. _Courage_. He sighed, looking in the direction Karofsky had ran in. _Do it. Have Courage_. He told himself before taking off, yelling, "HEY!"

Kurt threw the locker room door open, his head pounding. God, there was no one else in here. Karofsky could kill him and no one would know-

 _Courage_.

"I am talking to you!" Kurt yelled, managing to keep his voice from shaking.

"Girls locker room is next door." Karofsky said without turning.

Kurt felt his heart pick up as he stepped closer. "What is your problem?!"

"Excuse me?" Karofsky asked, stepping up to challenge Kurt. The smaller boy's instincts told him to back down and not challenge Karofsky- but one word kept Kurt going. _Courage_.

"What are you so scared of?!" Kurt demanded, standing his ground. _Courage_.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?" Karofsky answered sarcastically, the unspoken threat hanging in the air. _Courage_.

"Oh- yeah, every straight guys nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!" Kurt's voice was stronger than he felt. He could almost feel the room temperature change with Karofsky's temper. _Courage_.

"That right?" The threat grew stronger, yet Kurt pressed on.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty." Karofsky spun around, enraged.

"Do not push me, Hummel." He held his fist up threatening. Kurt wanted to back down- god, every instinct plus his brain was screaming at him to push away, to submit. But he wouldn't. _Courage_.

"You gonna hit me?" Kurt glanced down at his raised fist, which was close to his face. His voice quavered a little as he said his next words. " _Do it_."

"Don't push me!" Karofsky slammed the locker shut by Kurt's head. He almost jumped- almost.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!" Kurt yelled back, his heart racing. He was _doing it_. Karofsky looked scared, like he wasn't sure of what he was doing. _Courage._

"I said get out of my face!" Karofsky screamed back. He looked _scared_. Kurt wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing anymore. What was he doing, terrifying Karofsky?! Why was he so scared...

Courage.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"

And then it happened, the words hanging in the air as if suspended on a string. Karofsky leaned forwards, pressing his hands on Kurt's head and- and he _kissed_ him. Nothing could have prepared Kurt for that- everything around him seemed to fall apart. The world around him, the word _Courage_ burning in the back of his mind, the fact that anyone could walk in on them, the fact that _David Karofsky_ was kissing him... No, the only thing Kurt felt was pure terror.

He pulled away. Kurt wasn't sure what the _hell_ had just happened, but when Karofsky leaned in for more, he stumbled back, shoving the boy away. Kurt felt bile rise in his throat. He was going to be sick. He didn't care what happened next- just that he _got away from him_. Kurt's breath came faster and faster as Karofsky slammed his hands on the locker by Kurt's head- making him actually jump- and then stalked away, leaving Kurt alone. Kurt couldn't breathe- god, he couldn't _breathe_.

He'd just been kissed by _David Karofsky_.

 _Courage_.

 _Courage._

 _Courage..._

Kurt felt his courage shatter.

* * *

Blaine had been in the library, laughing as he did an essay, when his phone rang. Looking down, he saw it was Kurt. A smile spread across his face and he reached over, picking it up. "Hey Kurt, what's-"

" _Blaine. Oh my god_ Blaine _."_

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, sitting upright.

 _"I need- I need to... Oh god..._ Blaine _..."_

"Hey, hey, calm down. Where are you?" Blaine asked, shoving his stuff down on the chair he'd been sitting on and standing up. He left it there, running out of the library before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Kurt had somehow gotten out into his car. He wasn't sure why- he felt more at risk for Karofsky to come in his car that anywhere, but...

He sucked more air in, desperate to be okay. But it couldn't- he couldn't stop crying and panicking. God, where _was_ Karofsky now?! Was he waiting for him?! Why didn't he just drive away fast and never look back?! Leave Lima Ohio for New York, where he'd never have to worry about where the bully who kissed him was or whether or not he'd be kissed _again_ -

Oh god, what if he kissed him again?! What if he did _more_ than kiss him?! What if-

He heard a knock on the window and Kurt screamed, pulling his hands over his head.

"Hey- Hey, Kurt, it's me. It's Blaine." The voice of a Warbler said those words over and over again. Kurt felt cold October air on his face and shuddered, feeling more tears find their way down his face.

"B-B-Blaine..." Kurt shuddered, a sob taking over his body. "Oh _god_ Blaine..."

"Hey, hey..." Blaine shushed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kurt couldn't stop- he could not stop sobbing. He wasn't sure if he'd ever feel relatively safe at this god damn school again. Maybe he could just run away, become one of those run-aways you heard about on the news... He'd never have to deal with Karofsky and he could be free from this torture, from his entire _life_ of being terrified and bullied all the time...

"Take deep breaths." Blaine said softly, shushing him. "In through your nose and out through your mouth." Kurt tried to follow Blaine's directions best he could and when he'd calmed down enough, he let his head fall forwards. "What happened?" Blaine asked softly. He was still kneeling on the ground.

"I..." Kurt took a deep breath, feeling the panicky breaths coming back. "I took y-your advice a-and confronted him..."

"And?"

"And he... he _kissed me_..." Kurt's voice had gotten so small and weak and pitiful that even he couldn't believe he had said it. "Blaine, he _kissed_ me. He kissed me, he _kissed_ -"

"Whoa- Kurt, he _kissed you_?" Blaine said softly, his grip on Kurt's shoulder tightening. Kurt nodded furiously, suddenly worried again. God, if Blaine didn't believe him, what would he _do_ with himself... "Kurt... Kurt, shh... It'll be okay..." Blaine said, his voice soothing. Kurt hadn't realized he'd started to take short, panicky breaths until Blaine tried to get him to stop. "I promise, I believe you, sh..."

"Y-You believe me?" Kurt said, relief flooding through his voice. "God, Blaine, I-... I can't go back to school... I _can't_... I-"

"Kurt, you need to _calm down_." Blaine said firmly, putting his other hand on Kurt's other shoulder. "You're going to make yourself pass out at this rate. It'll be okay- I promise. You just gotta have-"

"C-Courage?" Kurt cut him off, smiling weakly at him. "I tried, Blaine. I really did... But... It's gone. I'm not brave. I'm not strong. I don't have any courage. I'm like the Cowardly Lion in the Wizard of Oz. I..." Kurt took a shaky breath, staring down at his hands with tears still streaming down his face. "Blaine, I lost my courage when he kissed me. It's gone. I _can't_ have courage. I just... can't."

* * *

 **It pained me not to have Blaine kiss him, but... No Klaine until _after_ Furt and some on... **

**The amount of angst was overwhelmingly fun to write... That's _probably_ not a good thing...**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	4. Homophobia

When Kurt wasn't sitting on the couch, waiting for him to come home, Blaine knew something was up.

"Hey, have you seen Kurt?" He asked Rachel, who was trying to cook something.

"I think he's in his room." Rachel said without looking over. Blaine knew she wasn't the best cook, so she was following the cookbook with an eye for detail. "He looked pretty upset when he came home, but he wouldn't tell me why." She added.

Blaine smiled a little, dropping his bag on the couch before pulling away the curtain that separated Kurt and Blaine's shared room from the rest of the world. His fiancee was laying on the bed, heavy blankets covering him completely. He was wearing one of his black sweaters- so Blaine definitely knew something was wrong.

"Hey you." He said, shutting the curtain behind him. "What's wrong?" He walked over towards his side of the bed, looking over at Kurt's face. It was blank- staring into the pillow beside him, deep in thought.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, as if still in a trance. "Why is it so bad to be gay?" He looked back at the pillow, looking as though he hated the words as soon as they left his mouth. "Why do people hate you if you love someone the same sex as you? I mean, what's so bad about that..."

"What happened?" Blaine asked, sitting down. He reached over, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's eyes closed and he started explaining. "I was... Taking the subway back when this random man whom I've never seen before called me a... a... fag." Kurt's voice was soft and Blaine had to strain to hear it. "It... It didn't hurt me or anything, but... People seemed to move away from me afterwards, like they were... Scared or ashamed to be near me." He opened his eyes, which Blaine was startled to see were filling with tears. "I waved at a little girl who was smiling at me... And her mom rushed her away from me, telling her not to talk to strangers. I knew what she meant. She meant people like us." Kurt looked down again. Blaine watched a tear fall from his face and splash onto the blanket that was clenched in his hands. "Why do people _hate us_..."

"Hey." Blaine pulled Kurt's head up, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Don't cry. You're amazing."

"But other people can't see past the fact that I like guys- that I'm getting married to the love of my life who just happens to be a _guy_." Kurt sounded bitter and Blaine told himself not to take it personally, knowing how much Kurt hated homophobia.

"Kurt." Blaine said softly, lifting his hand off Kurt's shoulder and placing it onto his cheek. Kurt's head fell onto his chest, a lone tear running down his face again. "I know, baby. I _know_. But hey." He shifted, moving closer to his fiancee. "Kurt..." There was something else. Blaine could sense it. "What else happened?"

Kurt was silent, then he looked up, meeting Blaine's eyes for a moment before letting them drop again. "He looked like Karofsky." His voice was small. Kurt's hand reached down to the side of his shirt, then pulled it up. Blaine gasped, his hand falling off Kurt's cheek and flying to his hand. There was a giant, ugly bruise on his stomach and side.

"Kurt..." Blaine's eyes flew up to the rest of Kurt's face. He forced his face up, meeting Kurt's beautiful eyes. "Did he do it?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Baby, that's not okay!"

"N-No one helped and I... I couldn't _do anything_..." Kurt let his shirt fall back down. He was breathing heavier. "I... I didn't know what to do... It was like... like I was back in high school again..."

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. Kurt took shaky breaths, crying more openly now. Blaine hated to see his boyfriend so sad and he knew Kurt knew it too. Blaine knew he tried so hard to hide his emotions because of that, but it made it worse. "Kurt." He said softly. "You have full reason to be scared. It's nothing to be ashamed of. With what you went through, it's natural."

"It's been like 2 years, Blaine." Kurt said softly. "I should be over it-"

"Kurt." Blaine sighed. "Don't act like you don't matter, or that your feelings are unnecessary. You matter. A lot. To a lot of people."

"You sound like my dad." Kurt answered in an equal tone.

Blaine sighed a second time. "I'm trying to make a point, babe. You need to protect yourself and when you get hurt, you need to _tell someone_."

"I did." Kurt muttered under his breath, sitting up. Blaine did the same. "I'm sorry, Blaine-"

"Don't be sorry." Blaine said immediately. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt sighed, wiping away tears. He looked up, meeting Blaine's eyes with a fleeting smile. His gaze went back down to his hands. "Hey..." He moved closer to him. "Does it hurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not anymore."

Blaine ticked his tongue without meaning too. "Aw baby..."

Kurt looked up, meeting Blaine's eyes again. "Don't." He said softly. "I'll be fine, Blaine."

"Kurt, are you sure you don't want anything for it?"

"Positive."

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt. It just looks bad." Kurt's smile was faint. "I know. I've had plenty of these that look bad. It only hurts when I touch it."

Blaine could hear the dismissal in his voice- it was really plain and obvious. So Blaine sighed, shaking his head and looking up at his beautiful fiancee. "Rachel's cooking dinner." Blaine offered, his tone growing louder with the different topic.

Kurt laughed a little. "So its Chinese again?"

"I heard that!" Rachel's voice shrieked from the kitchen, making both boys laugh.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who looked over, his smile fading into one of Kurt's adorable half-smiles. "What?"

"You're adorable."

Kurt looked away, his smile growing before he met Blaine's eyes again. "I'd say it back, but I'm clearly much more adorable than you."

Blaine laughed, putting his hands over his heart. "You're wounded me, Kurt."

Kurt's smile was wider than he'd seen all day- thank god. Blaine moved closer towards him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Kurt looked down. "I'm really okay, Blaine. I promise. It was just... a bad day."

Blaine sighed. "Has it happened before?"

Kurt shook his head, although what pained Blaine to see was the hesitation as Kurt had to _think_. "And I'll tell you if it happens again."

Blaine pulled Kurt towards him, sliding closer. "Promise?"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt smiled flirtatiously.

Blaine shrugged a little. "Maybe..."

"Then yes, I promise." As if by a mental agreement, both boys leaned in, their lips pressing together roughly. Blaine's hand reached up, finding a place on Kurt's cheek as his lips traveled down, planting soft kisses on Kurt's neck and collar bone. Kurt smiled a little, feeling- for the first time since coming home that day- happy.

Then, it was all shattered by the one and only Rachel Berry.

"I promise, I didn't completely ruin it again and- _Oh my god, I'm so sorry_!" She shut the privacy curtain with a clatter, leaving the two boys alone again, except with a lot of awkward silence and stares.

Kurt felt his heart racing and he smiled wider, rolling his eyes. "Sorry."

Blaine smiled a little too. "Don't be."

He leaned in to kiss Kurt again, but Kurt held a hand up to block it. "Ah- you heard her. Dinner."

"But Kuuuuuurt..."

Kurt smiled, standing up for the first time in a while. His side hurt a little bit, but it wasn't as bad. "How bad are my eyes?" He asked Blaine softly, stopping him before he went out of their 'room'.

Blaine smiled, shaking his head. "They're perfect."

* * *

 **A/N: Blaine makes _everything_ better... Who doesn't love Blaine...**

 **Thank you for readings :)**

 **Reviewers will receive cookies! :D**


	5. Bills

"That'll be $25.30." The blond, perky woman at the cashier looked up at Kurt, who was looking through his wallet, pulling out the $20 dollars his dad had given him. Biting his lip, Kurt felt his face flush. He hadn't brought enough.

"Um..." Kurt felt at a loss for words, looking through his pockets for any spare change. Nothing. "I... I only have $20..." Kurt said, his voice meek and almost inaudible. "Uh..."

The blond woman's smile fell. "Listen kid, you either have it or you don't."

Kurt felt like crying. Not only had he just _failed_ one of his tests at school- he hadn't been able to concentrate-, they'd also just lost Regionals to _his friends_ and Pavarti had just died... Kurt blinked back tears. "I... I don't have en-"

"Yeah, you do."

He turned, feeling his heart thudding against his chest at the familiar voice. "Blaine?" Blaine Warbler Anderson stood there, blazer and all. He was pulling out his own wallet, smiling first at Kurt, then at the cashier. "Oh- no, Blaine-"

"Shush." Blaine glanced at the bill in Kurt's hand, then pulled out $6 and took the change back, handing it to Kurt with a smile. Kurt took the bag and change, his face flushing more than ever- although for a completely different reason now. "Hey." Blaine smiled at him.

"Hi..."

"Wait for me?"

"Um... Okay..."

As soon as Blaine had paid- Kurt noticed _he_ had enough money-, the two left. "So what brings you here?" Blaine asked Kurt. Without going to their cars, the two started to walk around Lima Ohio- despite there not being much to do or see, except for the park. Were they going to the park? Kurt didn't want to assume anything- but it felt like they were going to the park.

"Um..." Kurt looked down at his bag. "You know, healthy food..." Plus Kurt's moisturizer- that's probably why he hadn't had enough. That plus all the food was clearly more than $20- Kurt should have brought more. He silent scolded himself.

"For your dad?" Blaine asked, leading Kurt over towards one of the parks walkways. Kurt nodded. "How is he?"

"He's doing better... I still don't trust him to buy anything, but..." Kurt shrugged, his hand clenching tighter on the plastic bag in his grip. "He's better..." Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled a little before snapping his fingers. "Let me go home and get some money and I'll meet you at Breadstix."

Blaine smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Is this a date?"

Kurt shrugged, smiling back. "Depends, do you want it to be?"

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt's cheek before turning and walking back towards his car. Kurt smiled, then followed him back towards his own vehicle. Driving home was hard- Kurt felt like he was going to crash the car. Going on dates with Blaine still felt foreign and like dreams, seeing as only a few had happened. Smiling, Kurt opened the door to his house and walked inside. His dad was awake, sitting on the couch watching some TV program. Kurt was still telling him he couldn't work as much as he'd want too, despite Burt being stubborn and going back to work a few hours every few days.

Burt glanced over. "Hey Kurt."

"Hey dad." Kurt set the bag on the table, the smile still on his face. "Guess who I ran into."

Burt shrugged. "Schuster?"

Kurt shook his head, although he would like to see his old Glee coach. It had been too long. "Blaine. We're going out to dinner."

Burt smiled a little. He knew how much joy Blaine brought Kurt and he loved that Kurt had finally found someone he could talk to about being... who he was. "Great. So I'll see you later?"

"Phone's on." Kurt held up his phone, walking out of the door.

* * *

The date was going really good up until the point where Kurt had to pay. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and-

Kurt's mouth fell open and he bit his lip before he could swear, looking up. _Idiot! You forgot the money?! How could you forget the money- the one thing you had to get?!_ Kurt rubbed his forehead, feeling a pit of guilt form in his stomach. Was he really going to sink so low to ask Blaine to pay for it again- after he'd just payed for some of his other items? Kurt let his head fall backwards, thudding against the puffy seat backing. He was a _terrible_ boyfriend...

"What's up?" Blaine asked, cocking his head. Kurt couldn't help but notice he looked like a lost puppy like that.

"I..." Kurt cleared his throat, rubbing the nape of his neck. "I _may_ have forgotten the money at home.." Kurt rushed it out before he could stop himself. He felt his face flushing again- he must have looked like a tomato. Kurt felt the tears returning to his eyes and he looked down, completely embarrassed and guilt-ridden.

It took a moment, but Blaine burst out into laughter.

Kurt looked up, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"You are so adorable." Blaine said, the smile way to big for his face. "You are way to adorable for your own good, Kurt Hummel."

"I'm sorry..." Kurt muttered, half-ignoring what his boyfriend was saying. "That's the second time I've made you pay for me and I'm really really sorry, Blaine, I feel _terrible_ and-"

"Hey." Blaine reached across the table, grabbing one of Kurt's hands. "Hey, don't feel bad. I'm sure there are going to more times when one of us is going to forget money or not have enough. It's really not a big deal."

"I'm sorry..." Kurt kept apologizing. "I'm not usually this forgetful, it's just been..." He sighed, looking up at Blaine. "I'm being overdramatic, aren't I?" Kurt let his head fall again, staring at their hands.

Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand. "Just a little bit. But hey, you have a lot on your plate right now. It's all okay, Kurt. It doesn't bother me at all." He tilted his head again, trying to look at Kurt's face. "Are you okay?"

Kurt shrugged, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes. He could tell Blaine really meant it- he didn't care at all. But... He still felt terrible. "Guilt-ridden."

"Aww Kurt, don't be guilt-ridden." Blaine smiled a little. "It's really not a big deal."

Kurt forced himself to smile. "You sure?"

Blaine nodded, squeezing his hand again. "Positive."

* * *

 **Okay- if I have no ideas but feel like writing Klaine, I will resort to prompts, so if you have any, PLEASE tell me xD I'll probably happen a lot XD**

 **This was set soon after Grilled Cheesus and after Original Song . Kurt still doesn't trust his dad enough to buy food, and plus they only needed a few things, so Kurt volunteered to go. OMG- Kurt taking care of his dad is just... :3**

 **This was the prompt on tumblr: _Imagine person A of your OTP being a few dollars short as they're in line at a store and person B jumps in to help._** _ **Bonus: Person A invites person B out for dinner / a movie / ice cream / whatever when they notice they again haven't brought enough money, resulting in A feeling incredibly guilty for having B help them out them again.**_


	6. The Harness

Blaine could tell something was wrong when Kurt's expression changed. It was only for a second, but Blaine saw it. He knew all of Kurt's expressions to well to not notice something was wrong. He glanced over at Sam. "Sam... Did you see it?"

"See what?" Sam blinked, looking over at Blaine.

"Kurt. He looked worried." Blaine answered.

"You sure? I didn't see anything." Sam squinted, trying to look closer.

"He looked really worried." Blaine whispered. He tried to make eye contact with Kurt, but his fiancee's eyes were flitting up to the top of the harness and then back out around the crowd, a fake smile on his face. _Was it breaking?_ "Oh god..." Blaine said softer. Kurt _had_ said he didn't trust the harness before... "Oh god please no..."

"What?" Rachel whispered, looking over at Blaine.

"I think the harness-"

 _SNAP_!

Kurt let out a high-pitched scream and dropped, slamming against the ground. Blaine jerked upright and was sprinting towards the stage within seconds, followed by Sam and Rachel and Mercedes. "Kurt!" Blaine nearly collapsed next to the brunette, putting his hands on Kurt's head, lifting it onto his lap. Kurt's eyes were closed and his face was scrunched up in pain. "Kurt..." Kurt opened his eyes, which were filled with tears.

"Kurt, do you need to go to the hospital?!" Rachel demanded, one hand over her mouth.

"No..." Kurt managed, although he let out a sob. "I..." He gasped, cutting off his sentence. "I... Okay..." He shut his eyes again.

Mercedes opened her mouth to say something- probably that he _wasn't_ okay and that he'd just fallen off a harness from some-odd height, but Blaine silenced her with a look. "Baby, it'll be okay." Blaine said softly, looking back at Kurt. "Can you move? Are you..." He bit his lip. "Are you okay to move?"

"Hurts..." Kurt whimpered. Blaine bit his lip. "Blaine, I'm... I'll be okay... Just hurts..."

"Come on..." Blaine gently slid his hand under Kurt's shoulders- trying to ignore the wince Kurt obviously tried to hide- and under his knees. Standing, Blaine pulled Kurt up with him. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Kurt shook his head. "Okay... Tell me if it hurts worse, okay?" Blaine looked out at Sam and Mercedes and Rachel, who were standing off the stage. The entire crowd had gone. They were probably waiting outside the room. "Rachel, tell them he's okay and we don't need a hospital. Mercedes, can you go get the car? Sam... Help me with him please." All of Blaine and Kurt's friends went off to do what Blaine had told them to do, Sam coming closer.

"God Kurt, that looked like it really hurt." Sam noted.

"What gave it away..." Kurt hissed in pain, shutting his eyes.

"Don't talk." Blaine said softly.

"Want me to take him?" Sam asked. It took a second, but they switched Kurt into the blond boys arms. Blaine sighed as Rachel came back into the room.

"They didn't call the ambulance and I made them clear the way." Rachel sighed, her eyes on Kurt. "Is he awake?" Kurt opened his eyes. "Okay- hi... Kurt." Kurt forced himself to smile a little. Blaine sighed, hating looking at his fiancee's forced smile. "Come on, Mercedes should have the car up front by now."

* * *

Sam set Kurt down on the couch as soon as they got to Blaine and Kurt's apartment. "You gonna be okay?" Sam asked.

Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at Sam. "I should be fine..." Kurt shut his eyes tightly again.

Blaine bit his lip, kneeling next to him and grabbing Kurt's hand. He looked up at his friends. "Thanks guys."

"Feel better, okay Kurt?" Mercedes smiled a little. Kurt, without opening his eyes, smiled a little too. Mercedes pulled Sam and Rachel out of the room. Blaine heard the door shut behind them and a few seconds later, their car pulled away.

Blaine looked down at Kurt again. His eyes were open now, staring up into Blaine's eyes. "I'll get you a heating pad, okay?" Blaine stood up, squeezing his hand and walking over towards the bathroom. He knew Kurt was in a lot of pain, so he tried to go quickly. When he got back to Kurt, his boyfriend was breathing a little easier, so he assumed the pain had dulled. "You feeling any better?" Kurt opened his eyes, making the expression he made with a shrug. "Aw..." Blaine knelt down, plugging in the heating pad and switching it on. "I'm sorry babe. Hold on... You're going to have to move so I can put this under you."

"Great..." Kurt muttered sarcastically, biting his lip as he pulled himself up. His face was twisted with pain, so Blaine tried to go as quickly as possible. Kurt collapsed back down as soon as Blaine pulled his hand out under him. "Thanks..." He said breathlessly.

Blaine leaned over, kissing Kurt's forehead. "You'll be okay."

Kurt looked up at him, a faint trace of a smile covering his face. "Thank you." He sighed deeply, wincing a little. "I'm going to try and sleep now..."

"Alright." Blaine wanted to move Kurt's head so it was on his lap, but he didn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain, so he didn't. "I'll be here. Tell me if you need anything." He leaned over and kissed his forehead again. Kurt smiled tiredly, then closed his eyes.

Blaine waited a while. When Kurt's breathing leveled out, he knew Kurt was asleep. Sighing deeply, Blaine shut his eyes. Poor Kurt- of all the things to happen, they had to happen opening night. _And_ to Kurt. That harness was bad luck- first a woman _died_ in it, second it broke while Kurt was in it... Blaine looked over at Kurt's peaceful face. He was like an angel when he was asleep. Blaine reached out, brushing a few stray hairs out of Kurt's eyes before grabbing his hand again and squeezed it.

Despite being asleep, Kurt squeezed it back.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it was short and a little forced, but I've had this idea in my head for a long time and I've wanted to write it, but since I've had this as a WIP, I couldn't start it :(**

 **And BTW, what happened to Kurt was basically me writing about personal experience. It was a lot more** **traumatizing for me than for Kurt though... XD**

 **Anyways... I have a lot more ideas and prompts and stuff, but I'm always willing to have more! So if you have any, feel free to tell me! And I'm rewatching Season 2(almost done with it) so if I think of any while doing so, I'll write them down for future stuff :)**

 *****Season 6 spoilers so skiiip if you aren't at season 6 episode 1*****

 **WHATISWRONGWITHBLAINE?!**

 **KAROFSKY?!**

 **I could not _believe_ him. First of all, he saw first hand what Karofsky did to Kurt. Second, he and Kurt just... yeah... And he thinks its okay to become a thing with the guy who caused Kurt so much distress and _chased him out of his school_?! In what reality is that okay?!**

 **I mean, I know Karofsky's changed and all that, but _still_! #Klaine for LIFE! That's probably why I reacted so badly- I may have almost had a Sue tantrum XD**

 **OMG I _love_ Sue XD The Hurt Locker XD That's my dream room XD**

 *****Season 6 spoilers stop riiiight here*****

 **Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! :D**


	7. Exhausted

Kurt Hummel was _exhausted_. He'd barely gotten any sleep for the past few nights and school wasn't helping. Normally Kurt didn't care about the walking required to go from class to class, but it was almost torture now. He had to keep pinching himself during class to keep himself away and while walking through the halls, he had to keep one hand on the lockers- which was hard, seeing as people were usually at their locker.

Thank god for Blaine.

Blaine seemed to notice right away something was wrong with Kurt and took it upon himself to become his personal guide, helping Kurt through the crowded halls and bringing him coffee- although it hadn't helped very much.

Thankfully, it was the last period- Glee. Kurt pulled himself out of his chair, rubbing his eyes to keep them open. He felt a hand on his arm and opened his eyes, looking down and seeing Blaine. Kurt smiled a little. "Hi Blaine..."

"Hey." Blaine pulled Kurt's arm down, entwining his fingers with Kurt's. "Come on, just Glee left. Then you can go home and sleep." Kurt smiled a little, wishing he could just lean on Blaine now and sleep. Blaine nearly dragged Kurt down the hallway. They were the first in the choir room and took their seats in the back of the room. Kurt leaned back, shutting his eyes. There was a soft scooting noise and Kurt felt Blaine's presence next to him.

Smiling a little, Kurt turned towards him, pulling his legs up and burring his face into Blaine's shoulder. "Don't let me sleep..." Kurt murmured. "Don't let me fall asleep..." He knew Blaine wanted to protest, but Kurt had a point. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, pulling him closer. Kurt smiled sleepily as the rest of the Glee club filed into the choir room.

Mr. Schue came in last. "Alright guys! So this week..." He faltered, seeing the two boys in the corner. "What's wrong with Kurt?"

"He's just tired." Blaine answered. Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's comfortable shoulder and looked over at Mr. Schue with exhausted eyes. He smiled a little before letting his head fall back onto Blaine's shoulder again.

Mr. Schue kept his eyes on the two of them for a second before looking back towards the rest of the Glee club and continuing his speech about this weeks lesson. When Glee was over, Mr. Schue looked up at Kurt and Blaine. "Can you two stay back for a second? I just want to talk to you." Kurt, who'd been getting up, fell back and snuggled up sleepily against Blaine.

After everyone had filed out of the room again, talking excitedly amongst themselves, Mr. Schue walked up to them. He pulled a chair towards him, then looked over at Kurt and Blaine again. "Kurt, are you sure you're just tired?" Mr. Schue asked.

Kurt lifted his head at his name, looking over at the teacher. "Yes..." Kurt yawned. "I just... haven't been sleeping very well lately."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Do you know why...? Or can you just not sleep?"

Kurt shrugged, rubbing his eyes before regaining his formal posture. "I don't know..." Well, Kurt did know. It struck him suddenly as he remembered. "Well, I... I guess I'm just a little stressed out." He met Mr. Schue's eyes. "This is the last chance I have to win a Nationals trophy with the rest of my amazing Glee club. I just want it to be _really_ special and... I don't want it to end." Kurt looked down at his hands.

Mr. Schue nodded again. "I get it. You don't need to be stressed out about it though. We're going to win this year. I know it."

As Kurt and Blaine walked out of the room- or Blaine walked and dragged Kurt after him-, Mr. Schue promised himself that they would win that year. If not for himself, then for the Glee club. For Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Britney, Mercedes, Mike... But mostly for Kurt. The kid's been through so much all throughout high school. Mr. Schue wanted a Glee club Nationals victory to be the first memory that popped into his head whenever he thought back to McKinley High.

Smiling a little, Mr. Schue got together his papers and walked out, switching off the lights and plunging the choir room into darkness.

* * *

"I'm fine, Blaine..." Kurt murmured as Blaine pulled him into his car.

Blaine kissed his forehead, shutting the door. "Come on, babe. I'm bringing you home."

"That sounds really weird..." Kurt muttered, smiling tiredly.

Blaine laughed a little. "You're adorable when you're tired."

Blaine drove down to the Hummel-Hudson household. No one was home- Finn had taken Rachel out on a date, Burt was in the shop, and Carole was wherever Carole was. Kurt's head jerked up. Blaine smiled at him. "Come on."

"Hmm?"

"We're at your house."

Kurt looked out the windshield, rubbing his eyes. "Oh..." He popped open the door. Blaine knew Kurt had fallen asleep on the way back to his house, despite the short ride. Blaine walked over to Kurt's side, putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Still tired?"

"Mmmm..."

Blaine laughed. Somehow, he got the exhausted boy down the stairs into Kurt's bedroom. Rubbing his shoulder, Blaine let Kurt sit down on the edge of the bed. Kurt nearly melted into his bed, falling backwards into the pillows and blankets. Blaine smiled, pulling the blanket out from under Kurt and over him. Kurt grabbed at the top of the comforter, clenching it tightly like a little child. Blaine sat at the edge of the bed for a second. "You okay now?"

"Mmm..." Kurt murmured in response.

Blaine smiled, leaning over and kissing his forehead again. "I'll see you later, okay babe?" Kurt didn't respond until Blaine was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Blaine..." He turned, seeing Kurt staring up at him. He was reaching out for him. "Blaine..." He murmured again.

"Do you want me to stay?" Blaine asked, turning to face him. Kurt nodded, letting his arm fall. Blaine walked over towards Kurt's bed, laying down by his boyfriend. Kurt had an exhausted smile, looking up at Blaine. Kurt pulled himself up, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine reached down, grabbing the comforter and pulling it up over himself and his boyfriend. Kurt fell asleep almost instantly. Blaine stared down at Kurt. He hadn't realized it before, but Kurt's hair was really messed up. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder in a slow, rhythmic motion.

Despite it being 3 in the afternoon, Blaine felt the urge to fall asleep with Kurt. Maybe it was the slow, even breathing from Kurt, or the calm breeze outside, but everything was extremely peaceful.

* * *

Finn came home first. After dropping off his bag in his room, he started downstairs towards Kurt's room. He would say the basement, but Kurt's room wasn't exactly a basement. It might have been at some point, but Kurt had transformed it into a living space. Finn didn't have the patience or the talent with fabric and colors or whatever to do half of what Kurt had managed to produce.

He started down the stairs, wondering what his step-brother was doing. Looking down, his eyes were drawn towards Kurt's bed. The usually made covers were askew, but both Blaine and Kurt were laying on the bed, asleep. A smile crossed over Finn's face. He'd known Kurt hadn't been sleeping very well- Finn had had the same problem two years ago. Kurt was handling it better, Finn had to admit.

Then again, he wasn't given over-the-counter vitamin D from the school nurse who had been his choir teachers wife...

Smiling and shaking his head, Finn laughed a little at the memory and his step-brother. _They really are cute together_ , Finn admitted as he walked back upstairs, keeping his eyes on Blaine and his brother for as long as possible. _But if Blaine hurts him, I'll kill him_.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, brotherly Furt is the best... But Klaine is the best ever XD**

 **This kinda just popped into my head... So yeah :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Best Thanksgiving Ever

"Alright..." Kurt yawned, looking over at the many platters that were on the counter beside the stove. "So Rachel will be back with Mercedes, Sam, and Blaine soon..." He looked over at the table, rubbing his hands together. He looked over at where Finn and Artie were playing a video game. Kurt sighed, turning back towards the stove. He'd been cooking all day and it had payed off- the turkey was in the oven and almost done. He just hoped it would all get eaten- or most of it. They didn't have enough room for most of the food.

Kurt was putting the rest of the food on the table when Rachel got back. She opened the door, smiling widely. "Hey Kurt!" She opened it wider, letting everyone else in. First Mercedes came in, then Sam, then finally Blaine. Kurt found himself smiling.

Sam looked at the food Kurt was laying out and sighed in relief. "Oh good, I'm _starving_."

Kurt smiled a little, walking over towards the counter to grab the platter with the mashed potatoes on it. He turned back around, walking towards the table and setting it down. Stepping back, Kurt smiled. He turned his head, finding Blaine next to him. "Hey you." Blaine said, smiling back at him. "Happy Thanksgiving." He added, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too." Kurt answered.

"That smells really good." Blaine said, wrapping an arms around Kurt's waist.

"Well I did make it..." Kurt answered, his smile growing. Blaine laughed a little, walking towards the couch and dragging Kurt along with him. Finn looked up from the game for a second, smiling and shaking his head at Kurt and Blaine before moving and letting them sit next to him. Kurt dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder, watching the game he had no interest in. It was peaceful- like Thanksgiving should be.

* * *

"I for one," Sam said after he, Finn, and Artie finished another round, "am starving."

"That's what I've been saying for the past hour." Mercedes smiled. "So Kurt..." She looked over at Kurt and Blaine. "Everything all set?" Silence. "Kurt?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt and and bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You guys took so long he fell asleep."

"He _was_ up really early..." Finn thought. "I mean, he was awake before I was cooking."

"You woke up at like 10." Artie added.

"Still." Finn answered.

"Okay, someone wake him up, because I'm going to starve to death if I don't eat soon." Sam said, his eyes wide. Mercedes batted at his shoulder. "What?"

"Sam, just... shut up." Mercedes sighed.

"I'm just saying that if he's not awake in 30 minutes I'm eating, no matter what." Sam answered, starting a new round.

* * *

Sam ended up waking up Kurt. "Okay, I can't bare this anymore." Sam said, dropping his remote and grabbing the pillow he was sitting on. He flung it at Kurt and Blaine, not giving Blaine enough time to react as the pillow slammed against Kurt's head. "Sorry Kurt."

"What the _hell_ , Sam?!" Kurt ripped the pillow away from his head. Blaine nearly laughed because Kurt was trying to be sort-of mad, but a half asleep Kurt wasn't so threatening as a wide awake Kurt. "Why would you throw a _pillow_ at my _head_?!"

"Great!" Sam exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Kurt's awake, so we can now eat!"

Mercedes got up too, mouthing apologizes to Kurt as she walked over towards Sam, probably going to hit him or something. Kurt looked over at Blaine with the adorable half-asleep look Kurt got when he was tired. "What happened..."

"You fell asleep and Sam wanted to eat." Blaine said, smiling a little. "Sorry Kurt, I tried to stop him."

"It's okay..." Kurt rubbed at his eyes, standing up. He looked over at the table and his eyes grew wide. "Oh god- how long was I asleep?"

Blaine looked at the clock on the TV, moving to see past Rachel and Finn- who were walking over towards Sam and Mercedes. "Probably... 30... 40 minutes. Why?"

"Did anyone take the turkey out?!" Kurt demanded, his eyes wide.

"Hey guys- is the stove supposed to be smoking like that?" Sam asked, pointing at the stove- where thin lines of smoke were coming out of the oven.

Finn was the first to react. He grabbed the fire extinguished. Kurt also snapped into action, running towards the stove. Finn pulled the pin out as Kurt opened the stove. He tried to jump out of the way, but Finn was already squeezing the handle. The foam sprayed out, successfully putting out the small fire. It also sprayed over Kurt, who had stopped moving and was standing completely still, covered in the foam.

"Is it out?" Sam asked from his position, shielding Mercedes and Rachel.

"I think its out." Kurt answered after wiping the foam off his head. "And apparently so am I."

"Let's just..." Artie said optimistically, looking at where Finn had sprayed the foam- all over the table, chairs, and food. "Order out."

* * *

"Sorry about this..." Finn said to his stepbrother as he walked out of the bathroom. "I mean, about ruining your clothes and stuff."

Kurt shrugged. "Whatever. It's fine, Finn."

"And for ruining Thanksgiving diner..."

"Well, I should have taken it out." Kurt smiled, rubbing his eyes as he sat down by Blaine again. "Or told someone." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder as the door opened and Sam and Mercedes came back into the loft, Sam pulling his gloves off his with teeth.

"Wow, we had to wait in line for like... 20 minutes." Sam said, throwing his coat over one of the now-clean chairs. "It was crazy."

Mercedes set down the box on the table. "Alright, I had to deal with Sam trying to eat his way through the cardboard box the entire way back, I think someone else can serve the plates." Rachel laughed, getting up to get the paper plates. It was nearly silent as she passed the plates to Artie, who took them and wheeled over towards Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. Sam followed with the box, setting it on the coffee table.

With Rachel acting as waitress, everyone got their piece of pizza. Finn switched on the cable, stopping at some weird TV show. Kurt sighed, leaning into Blaine, smiling.

Rachel smiled, looking from Artie to Sam and Mercedes to Finn- her gaze lingered on Finn for a while- to Kurt and Blaine. "Best Thanksgiving ever."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Alright, so I know this wasn't _really_ Klaine, but I really like it. I was going for more a cute-snuggly thing, but it didn't turn out with a lot of Klaine. But they were cuddling and stuff so it works... xD**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Stuck in Choir

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, smiling as usual. "Alright guys! So, does anyone have-" There were 3 loud SLAMS in unison- not like gunshots, more like doors. The exits to the choir room slammed shut- even the exit going out of Mr. Schue's office. There was the sound of them locking, all in unison.

"The hell?" Puck looked around, confused.

Kurt glanced over, meeting Blaine's eyes for a moment, before looking over at Mr. Schue again. "Everyone stay calm." Mr. Schue said, his own tone calm. He walked over towards the door, peering out through the glass before trying to open the door. It rattled, but nothing happened.

There was a squeaking sound, directly next to Kurt. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. A panel was rising next to him. Kurt's eyes rose and he went to move away when the squeaking noise grew louder. And then, a doll rode out on a tricycle. It was _terrifying._ Kurt shrieked, pushing himself backwards. His head hit Blaine's chair as he hit the ground.

The doll, Kurt realized as it rode on its tricycle down the steps- it somehow did it without falling-, looked just like Sue Sylvester.

Blaine slid down off his seat, pushing it behind him, and pulled Kurt up off the ground. "You okay?!" Kurt took a shaky breath, burying his head into Blaine's shoulder, hugging him. Blaine said soft words of comfort, rubbing circles into Kurt's back. "It'll be okay..."

The doll stopped at where Mr. Schue had stood. He had jumped back away from it, running and standing in front of the Glee club- who had all gathered around Kurt and Blaine. The doll's voice was modified- but when you think, it did sound like the one and only Sue Sylvester. "Hello Glee clubbers." Its eyes blinked creepily. "I believe you all know exactly why you are here, locking in your pathetic safe-room."

"Sue, let us out of this room. _Now_." Mr. Schue said firmly.

"You have no proof." The dolls raspy, auto-tuned voice answered. "But, because of your terrible and ear-splitting singing, I have been forced to punish you all once again." The dolls head turned. "You will be locked in this room, together, until tomorrow morning when school starts again. Blankets will be provided." As if on cue, a load of blankets fell from an open window and hit the ground beside Kurt, who shrieked again. The tricycle started going backwards. "Feel free to get comfortable." The Sue doll disappeared into the panel, which slid downwards, leaving the Glee kids together.

"Is everyone okay?!" Mr. Schue demanded. Everyone nodded reluctantly.

"So, was that actually a Sue Sylvester doll or a bogart from Harry Potter?" Sam asked, looking around at everyone else. "Everyone saw the same thing, right?" Silence. "Right?"

A few people started moving around. Blaine looked down at Kurt as the brunette pulled himself away from Blaine. "Are you okay?" The dark haired boy asked softly.

Kurt nodded, sighing. "It just... Scared me."

Blaine smiled. "You were scared?"

"Yeah. I know, I'm an amazing actor, but Blaine, if this is gonna work, then you need to be able to tell when I'm terrified or not." Kurt smiled as Blaine laughed.

"Alright..." Britney sighed, stood up and looking around the choir room. "So who wants the first blanket?"

* * *

Kurt shivered. "God, it's freezing..." Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, rubbing up and down, trying to provide his boyfriend with some warmth. "Aren't you cold?" Blaine shrugged. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Are you planning to talk at all or are you just going to stay silent for the rest of the night?" Blaine shrugged again, a smile spreading over his face now.

"Oh, get a room, you two." Santana rolled her eyes, throwing a big, puffy blanket over the two's heads.

Kurt giggled. "Oh yeah, while you and Brit are making out in the corner?"

"Don't make fun of me and Santana's sweet lady kisses." Britney said from across the room. Santana grabbed another blanket and walked back over towards her, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled. He opened his mouth to finally say something, but the lights snapped off, sending everyone into a combination of darkness and silence. There was a crackling noise and the voice of Sue Sylvester came over the intercom. "Hello Glee freaks. I thought it might be crucial information to you that the heating system have been promptly shut off and reversed."

"Reversed?!" Quinn asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Q , reversed. You know those things called heating systems? I happen to have had several air conditioners placed in hidden places around your choir room, which are now running at full speed." Sue paused. "In exchange for these cooling devices to be shut off, I require each of your resignations from the Glee club. Afterwards, the Glee club will be disbanded and the remaining music which has not been poisoned and ruined by your tone-deaf choir will be safe."

"Sue, what you're doing is illegal." Mr. Schue said firmly, glaring up at the ceiling, as if trying to find a camera. _Where_ there cameras? Knowing Sue, Kurt thought, there would be.

"You have no proof."

"Actually, we _do_ have a lot of proof." Mr. Schue answered. He sounded really angry. "Sue, let us out of this room _now_!"

"Not yet, butt-chin." Sue started, but another voice rang over the intercom, cutting off Sue's. "Have fun freezing to death, bitches!" _Becky._ The intercom shut off, leaving the Glee kids alone in darkness.

* * *

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night, when no one else was awake. He sighed, feeling Blaine's warm arm around him. The air was cold around them, despite the giant, puffy blanket around him and Blaine. Kurt shivered, drawing his legs closer to himself and Blaine. "Kurt...?" Blaine's voice was soft and sleepy. "You awake...?"

"Mmmm..." He murmured in response.

"You cold?"

"It's freezing here... I used to appreciate air conditioners." Kurt sighed. "But now I hate them with my entire being." Blaine drew the blanket closer. "But I will worship this blanket until the die that I die." He smiled as Blaine pulled him closer to him. Kurt shut his eyes, keeping his head rested against Blaine's chest. "And you. I guess."

"Aw thanks babe." Blaine smiled. He nuzzled Kurt's hair. "You should sleep."

"I don't want too."

"Even more the reason."

"This is why I will worship the blanket but not you." Blaine pouted at Kurt's statement. Kurt smiled, pushing himself forwards and kissing him, breaking his pathetic pout. Memories flashed before Kurt's eyes, memories of his days at Dalton- the time when he had first sung with Blaine, the time when Blaine had chosen him for his singing partner, and the first kiss. That one magical moment when all of Kurt's dreams became reality.

"You should sleep." Blaine said softly, pulling away. Kurt shivered again. "The more you sleep the faster we get out of here."

Kurt smiled a little as Blaine wrapped his arm around his shoulder once more, pulling Kurt so his head was resting on Blaine's shoulder. "Thanks Blaine." Kurt murmured tiredly.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **A/N: Short AN, but thanks for reading! Don't even _ask_ where this idea came from XD**


	10. Elf

Blaine wasn't sure why he was at this place- Gimbles. One thing for sure, it was _not_ the North Pole- no matter what the Latina girl who brought him to the Christmas land said. The North Pole was filled with happiness, singing, and making toys. This place was just... not as energetic and happy. Blaine wished he could change it, but he didn't see why he should have to change it- after all, Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year. Everyone should be happy and smiling around Christmas.

Blaine's eyes followed the Latina woman as she walked away, shaking her head like Blaine had done something wrong. Had he done something wrong? He didn't think so. He was walking past a giant Christmas tree when it suddenly lit up with bright, white lights. Blaine's eyes found a man in an elf costume- like his own!- decorating the tree. He had light brown hair and beautiful eyes, but he wasn't smiling. Blaine wondered why as he walked up to him.

The man looked down, his unamused expression still on his face. "Are you enjoying the view?" Even his voice was perfect- it was like sleigh bells ringing. Blaine loved it.

"You are _very_ _good_ at decorating that tree!" Blaine announced, nodding as he looked up and down the tree the man had been decorating. He was very good at decorating it- it was very pretty.

The man fixed one of the folded branches, shaking his head. "Why are you messing with me?" He asked, looking over at Blaine with those beautiful eyes.

"I'm not messing with you." Blaine shook his head convincingly as the man stepped down the step-ladder. "I'm just glad other people share my affinity for elf culture."

The man laughed a little- it was a very beautiful sound. Blaine decided that really liked this man. "I'm just trying to get through the holidays." He confessed, grabbed a basket filled with stuffed bears.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Get through the holidays?! Why, Christmas is the best time of year!"

"Please stop talking to me..." He said, shoving a few bears into a display before walking over towards another and repeating the action. The man didn't sound very happy at all. Blaine wondered why. But he shouldn't be unhappy- after all, Christmas is a time for happiness!

"Uh oh... It sounds like someone needs to sing a Christmas carol!" Blaine prompted, smiling. He wanted to hear the man sing- he surely had a beautiful voice. After all, singing was fun! Even if your voice wasn't as good as other peoples, you should always sing.

"No way." The man sounded panicked. Blaine wondered why.

"The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear!" Blaine added. Everyone knew that- it was part of The Code of the Elves. Surely someone who loved elf culture knew _that_.

"Thanks, but I don't sing..." The man walked away to set the basket down. Blaine followed him, wondering why someone wouldn't sing. Maybe he didn't know how.

"Oh, it's really easy! It's just like talking, except longer and louder and you move your voice up and down." Blaine informed. There! Now he'd have no _choice_ but to sing! After all, singing is one of the best things about Christmas- other than Santa and having fun, of course.

The man tried to move away from him, but Blaine kept in front of him. He didn't want to stop until Blaine got the man to sing. "I can sing," the man added, "but I just choose _not_ too. Especially... in front of other people..."

"Why not?" Blaine wondered. "Singing in front of other people is just like singing alone, there's really no difference."

"Actually, there is a _really_ big difference." The man shoved past him, but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"N-No there isn't! Wait." He turned around, looking around the store at everyone before bursting into song. "I'm in a store and I'm singing! I'm in a store AND I'M SIIIINGING-"

"HEY!" The woman who had brought Blaine stepped in front of the tree. She looked mad. Blaine wondered why. "There's no singing in the North Pole!"

"Yes there is!" Blaine called after her.

"No there's _not_!"

"Yes there is!" There was a faint response, but Blaine didn't hear exactly what she said. "We sing all the time! Especially when we make toys!" Blaine turned back towards the man, who was smiling. It was a pretty smile- it lit up the room even better than the actual Christmas tree.

That's when the invisible man started talking.

"Attention all Gimbles shoppers!" Blaine jumped, spinning around. Where was the voice coming from?! "The store will close in 10 minutes! Please make all final purchases- and remember, 10 am tomorrow, Santa's coming to town-"

Blaine couldn't help it- he screamed. "SANTA! OH MY GOD!" Everyone turned and looked at him, but Blaine was too excited to stop now. "Guys- _guys Santa's coming_! I know him!" Blaine flailed his arms. "I _know him_!"

The invisible voice stopped talking and Blaine turned towards the man again, a giant smile on his face. The man's own smile had grown slightly. Blaine felt accomplished- he _really_ liked this guy. "Well, I should probably go." The man shrugged slightly, turning to walk away.

"But- But Santa's coming! There's so much to do!" This place wasn't even close to being ready for someone as big and important as Santa. He deserved nothing more than the best of the best. There wasn't even any cookies and milk!

"My shifts over so..." The man shrugged, his smile faded. "I'll see you tomorrow." He looked like he wanted to leave, but Blaine needed to know his name.

"Blaine." He held out his hand, hoping the other man would accept it.

He did. "Kurt." He shook Blaine's hand before turning and walking away, leaving Blaine alone.

"Kurt." A smile spread over Blaine's face. "Kurt."

* * *

All the shops went dark, leaving Blaine alone. A smile spread across his face as he looked around, wondering where to start first- Santa's throne, the legos, or the snow.

Pulling at pillows, Blaine first ripped out all the stuffing. He started with the snow- nailing it to roofs and spreading it all around the "north pole". Cutting out the paper snowflakes and dolls was fun too- Blaine had always loved making things with paper. He strung lights everywhere, making sure no plain surface wasn't covered. When he was finally satisfied, he started in on the legos. Dumping out a giant tub filled with every color ever, Blaine started to build the giant building his dad worked in- the Empire State Building. Then he worked on the "Welcome Santa" sign, using only the finest Lite Brights and only the best and most pure reds and blues for the letters. Wrapping the presents was easy too, it took him a total of 1 minute to wrap one present.

All in all, it was a well spent 11 hours.

Blaine plugged in the lights and everything lit up, showing all of his work. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. Good! He really liked how it looked- it was perfect. Now, _everything_ was ready for Santa.

That's when he heard it.

The most beautiful voice he'd ever heard in his life. At first, it was quieter, like the person was ashamed. But by the 3rd verse, the person was singing loudly. Blaine stuck his head out of the workshop and started down the hallway, towards the beautiful voice singing Baby it's Cold Outside.

It was coming from the boys locker-room. Blaine hesitantly opened the door, not sure what to expect. There was water running. The sound was coming from the shower- someone was singing in the shower. He cocked his head, stepping forwards as he sang the next verse. The voice was higher than any male voice Blaine had ever heard- but he liked it.

No, scratch that. He _loved_ it.

 _"_ So _really I'd better scurry... Well maybe just half a drink more..."_ Blaine sat down on the sink-table-thing, listening as he kept singing. _"The neighbors might think!"_

Blaine couldn't help himself- he wanted to sing with the beautiful voice. _"But baby it's bad out there!"_

 _"Say, what's in this drink?"_

 _"No cabs to be had out there."_ Blaine glanced at where the shower was, wanting to know who had the beautiful voice.

 _"I wish I knew how..."_

 _"Your eyes are like starlight now."_

 _"...to break the spell..."_

 _"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell!"_

 _"I ought to say, 'No, no, no sir!'"  
_

 _"Mind if I move in closer..."_ Blaine's voice was getting louder- the way it always did when he was singing excitedly.

 _"At least I'm gonna say that I tried!"_

 _"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"_

 _"I really can't stay!"_

Blaine joined in, letting his voice get as loud as he wanted- he _loved_ this song! _"Ah but it's cold outsiiiiiiiide!"_

The water shut off a second later. Blaine smiled, bouncing slightly. He would figure out who the voice belonged too! There was the sound of the shower curtain ripping back, then _Kurt's head_ peered around, glancing at Blaine with the shower curtain placed protectively over him. He looked adorable- his wet bangs pasted on his forehead, his eyes wide, meeting Blaine's own eyes. Blaine opened his mouth to tell him that he had a beautiful voice when Kurt screamed. "GET OUT!" Blaine froze, confused. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He clamped his hands over his eyes. "GET OUT!" Blaine found himself running forwards, obeying Kurt's voice, before he slammed head-on into a bunch of lockers.

* * *

"Hey you." Blaine looked towards where the voice was coming from. It was Kurt, back in his elf-costume. He didn't look happy.

Blaine pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Come here. I wanna talk to you." Blaine walked towards Kurt.

The words built up in his throat- he _really_ wanted to tell Kurt he had the most beautiful voice in the whole wide world, but he held back. "What do you wanna talk to me about?"

"How come you were in the mens locker room this morning?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows. He looked like a pretty Christmas doll. He made Blaine want to bounce around on the balls of his feet and sing loudly for everyone to hear.

"I heard you singing..." Blaine admitted. He wanted to continue on, but Kurt didn't look happy. He wanted to make him feel better, so maybe listening to what he had to say would make him feel happy.

"You sure it had nothing to do with the fact that I was naked in the shower?" Kurt asked. He was using scissors to curl ribbons- like Blaine's elf friends used to do back at the workshop. It made Blaine feel a little homesick.

"I didn't know you were naked..." Blaine added. He really hadn't- he had just heard Kurt's beautiful singing and wanted to see who it was. "Why were you here so early?" Blaine added.

"They shut my water off..." Kurt muttered, as if he were ashamed. Blaine didn't entirely understand what Kurt meant, but chose to nod. "Why were _you_ here so early?" Kurt asked, curling another ribbon.

"I was building this." Blaine said proudly, looking around at his masterpiece. It was beautiful- he really loved it. It was perfect for Santa!

"You did this?" Kurt asked, looking up from his ribbons. Blaine nodded, smiling proudly. "They're kinda pissed about this." A ghost of a smile settled over Kurt's face too, like they were laughing about a joke.

"...Really?" Blaine asked, a little confused. What did Kurt mean?

Before either of them could respond, the Latina girl walked over. "You guys seeing this?" Both boys nodded. "It's good- it's _way_ to good. Someone's got it out for my job, and I sure as hell ain't loosing it. So- I want it to be known that I trust you. If I go, then we _all_ go. If either of you catches wind of who in gods good name would got it out for me, then call me on my radio." She pulled a walkie-talkie radio off of her pocket, showing them. "Channel 2, the code word is Santana's-got-a-brand-new-bag." She nodded, looking around at them again. Her eyes settled on Kurt. "I want 6 inch ribbon curls, Kurtsie."

Kurt looked outraged. "That's impossible-"

"6... inches." The Latina girl nodded to Blaine before walking away, clipping her walkie-talkie radio back onto the pocket of her jeans.

Kurt sighed, obviously annoyed. Blaine felt a sudden urge to hug him- he looked really cute when he was mad. But no one deserved to be mad- especially not around Christmas! "And by the way..." Blaine added, shifting on the balls of his feet and swaying slightly. "I think you have the most beautiful singing voice in the whole wide world."

Kurt smiled- he genuinely smiled. Blaine felt a flutter in his heart and wanted to start singing again. Something red flashed from over in the corner. Blaine's head jerked towards it. His eyes widened with realization. "Santa."

* * *

"Do you like him?" Cooper, Blaine's older brother, asked.

"Like who...?" Blaine asked, his eyes trained on the man with the beautiful eyes.

Cooper laughed. "That guy you're staring at."

"Oh...uh..." Blaine laughed a little. "Yeah..."

"Why don't you ask him out?" Cooper asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling at Blaine.

"Out...?" Blaine was confused. Out where? Outside?

"You know, out. On a date. To eat food." Cooper was trying to tell him something. Blaine still didn't understand.

"Eat... food?"

"Yeah, really food- not candy." Blaine still didn't get what Cooper meant. Candy _was_ real food, right? It was in elf culture. If Kurt liked elf culture as much as Blaine did, then Kurt wouldn't care if they ate sugar and candy. "If she says yes, then you're in. It's like a secret code."

Kurt had spotted Blaine and Cooper. He made his way over, his arms crossed and his expression amused. "Well... Look who's back."

"Hi Kurt..." Blaine could feel himself blushing. Kurt was just... perfect in every single way. Blaine didn't even _know_ him and he could tell that he was super perfect. "Hi..." Kurt's eyes found Cooper and he looked a little confused. "Oh- this is my brother Cooper."

Kurt shook Michael's hand, looking back at Blaine. "So did Gimbles give you your job back?"

"No- but they gave me a restraining order, so that worked out really good." Blaine nodded enthusiastically. How did you ask someone out? Blaine glanced over at Cooper, who nodded encouragingly. He looked back at Kurt, who looked like he was trying not to laugh. "So." Blaine cleared his throat, wondering if he was going to do it right. He had never heard of 'asking-out' before. "I, uh... I think you're really beautiful and... and, my, uh... my tongue swells up when I'm around you and... Um..." Blaine glanced over at Cooper, who was still nodding. "So, do, uh... Do you wanna go eat food?"

Kurt was flushing profoundly. It was adorable. "Do I... want to eat food...?"

"You know..." Blaine glanced around before leaning forwards and whispering. "The code..." He winked.

"Oh..." Kurt's eyes widened, like he understood. Did he understand?! Blaine really hoped he did- he really liked Kurt. "Well, I just had my lunch break..." Kurt thought for a second. Blaine felt his high spirits dissolving. Kurt didn't want to go eat food with him, did he? Blaine nodded and went to turn when Kurt's voice stopped him. "But I'm free tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked. Cooper patted his shoulder. "Tomorrow!"

"That'd be great." Cooper smiled, nodding at Kurt before turning towards Blaine and pulling him out of the store.

* * *

Blaine pressed the button. He didn't hear anything for a second, so he pressed it again. And then Kurt's beautiful voice came through the invisible man who was following Blaine around. "Coming!" He jumped a little, but relaxed when Kurt stepped out of the door. He was wearing a nice black coat. Blaine had even changed from his elf costume into what Cooper called 'normal people clothes'. Blaine preferred his elf clothes, but Kurt definitely looked better in normal people clothes. "You looked very beautiful." Blaine said, his eyes wide.

Kurt smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

"Come on!" Blaine grabbed his hand, pulling him through the streets.

The first stop was the World's Best Cup of Coffee. Blaine thought that Kurt deserved only the best, so it was their first stop. Putting his hands over Kurt's eyes, Blaine ordered a cup of the best coffee in the world and let Kurt taste it. "Just reach out in front of you and drink it!" Blaine said excitedly. Kurt did so, sipping it before wrinkling his nose. "Well...?"

"It tastes like a crappy cup of coffee..." Kurt muttered as Blaine look away his hands, clapping excitedly. "It _is_ a crappy cup of coffee..."

"No- No it's not!" Blaine protested, looking around at the coffee store. "It's the world's _best_ cup of coffee!"

Blaine's second idea was to run through the spinny doors together. "Hold on. I'll show you how to do it." Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's gloved hand before jumping into the spinny door and running in circles, dragging it with him. "The trick is not to get your arm stuck! And also, don't close your eyes because that's when you start to feel _really_ sick and you throw up everywhere!" After another second, Blaine added, "You just jump in when you're ready!"

"Hold on-" Kurt walked up, stopping the doors. Blaine sighed, meeting Kurt's beautiful eyes with a smile. "Come with me."

Blaine didn't know where Kurt was taking him- he was just so happy. He started to skip. Kurt laughed. "What are you doing?" He had to run to keep up with Blaine.

"I'm skipping!" Blaine announced. "I'm _skipping_!"

Kurt was obviously leading Blaine somewhere, but Blaine had no idea where. Every time there was a Christmas tree, Blaine stopped though. They were just so pretty. Blaine wanted to stare at the trees all day long. He loved looking at the pretty lights and the ornaments. He wished Christmas would last all year.

"Look at this one!" Blaine gestured towards one a shop up. It was really big. "That's a really pretty tree!" Blaine said, looking down at Kurt. He was smiling. Blaine grabbed his hand. His finger-tips felt cold, so Blaine held his hand tighter, to warm them up.

Kurt smiled, looking up at Blaine. Blaine felt warm butterflies in his stomach when he met Kurt's gaze. "Come with me." Kurt said, pulling Blaine down the street now. It took a second, but Kurt eventually stopped and pointed.

"Wow." Blaine gasped in amazement. "Now _that's_ a big tree." It was _giant_! It was Blaine's new favorite tree- it was so tall and the lights seemed to light up the world around it. It was really beautiful. And below it was an ice rink. "Ice skating!" Blaine's eyes widened and he laughed, dragging Kurt with him. "Come on!"

Pretty soon, both men had ice skates on and together, they were skating along the icy surface. Blaine could hear Christmas music playing in the background- White Christmas was currently playing. Blaine loved white Christmas's the best out of every Christmas ever. He looked down at Kurt and felt an overwhelming urge to hug him. Instead, he did something that surprise both.

He reached down and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt glanced up. Blaine couldn't tell if he looked mad or not. "Sorry." Blaine apologized immediately. "Sorry-"

"You missed." Kurt said plainly, smiling as the two slowly stopped.

"What?"

"You missed." Kurt repeated, reaching up and touching Blaine's face. It was like electricity flowed through his fingers, making Blaine feel giddier than ever. Kurt pulled Blaine's head down and their lips met.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah for Elf!Klaine!**

 **Okay, so this is my long Christmas special for Fix You! I hope you guys all liked it- I certainly really liked writing it! Thank you to anyone who reads this extremely long update!** **Merry Christmas to everyone!**

 **Having a happy holidays and I hope you guys all have amazing Christmases!**


End file.
